1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to adaptive peer discovery based on non peer discovery transmissions and device density for Wi-Fi.
2. Background
Power consumption for peer discovery of a device is based on the amount of time the device stays awake in order to transmit or to receive peer discovery signals. Power consumption for peer discovery may be reduced by coordinating the awake times of different devices. Additional methods of reducing power consumption of peer discovery are needed.